


【瀚冰】度我-01

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [1]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本系列包括但不限于：大名出现的RPS；白蛇传AU；我流私设；双性；Mpreg及产卵、泌乳；道具；不具侮辱意义的侮辱性词语或行为。





	【瀚冰】度我-01

僧俗世姓高。  
出生时没有什么征兆，小富小贵的人家，寻寻常常长着。  
两岁上，取了个上下四方的名字，后来有人说不好，改了个比上下四方还磅礴大气的名字，然而没能系住他的心。  
十七岁，也没看尽红尘奢靡，到底撂下俗世富贵与父母恩荣，自己绞了头发，出家去了。家人哭，哭到泪都尽了，换不回他一眼回看。  
有云游老僧，合十唱道：施主放他走罢，你家儿子，留不住。  
仍是哭，那老僧又说：留他他受苦，放他你受苦，你要他苦，还是你苦？  
父母便放了手。  
后来，五六十年过去，昔年的青梅与伴当皆是花白头发的年岁，已是僧的少年从城东往城西，片尘不沾佛法衣，还是当年断了尘缘的那个，只是身形长开，眉眼沉默，不似当年嬉笑怒骂，打马踏花。  
僧是高僧，是天命之僧，渡世间万物，唯不渡苦厄。  
众生苦厄，僧也苦厄，苦海之僧，难渡苦海之众。可惜世人不自知。  
僧原本也不自知。  
后来，有后来的缘法。

金山寺西八十里，有山，山上有庵，本不是庵，因小姑子实在白净可爱，传了传去成了庵。  
人说这实不是庵，是个淫窟。  
“怎么是个淫窟？”便有人问。  
便有人答：“这庵里一个妙龄小姑子，一个少妇，并一个壮年大和尚，如何不是淫窟！”  
便有人笑：“你懂个甚！”  
庵里大和尚，便是高姓僧人，年岁实在有些久远，忘了他的法号，就叫凡俗之名做瀚宇。  
庵里少妇，实在不是少妇，是护佑一方的鳞仙，山中白蛇苦修十个甲子，历天劫而生仙骨，与这僧有夙世的因缘。  
庵里小姑子，实在也不是小姑子，乃是这鳞仙肖冰胞宫所出，生载福德，九岁时镇江风雷涌动，是这“小姑子”友谅应天地大劫，生角化龙。  
这三人么……  
倒实在有些淫窟的意思了。  
说来话又很长，长到许多年前，季肖冰还不是鳞仙，不过是只化形蛇妖，整日端着加了红枣的薏米水在断桥上晃荡的时候……  
季肖冰是想报恩的。  
他约莫记得自己还是颗蛋的时候，险些被冻死，是个少年人将自己从草堆里捡出来，揣在怀里焐着。他听见有人与那少年人说：“这非是鸟蛋，是蛇。”  
那少年人有些执拗道：“那又怎么了？”  
那人便说什么东郭狼，少年人只听，不辩，心口一汪热，一圈一圈散出来，并着活人的心跳，季肖冰在壳子里头，熨帖得很。  
要不怎么说修行看造化，季肖冰还不知道自己做蛇是什么花色的时候，便启了灵智，有了修炼成仙的资本。  
这会儿，他知道了。  
那少年人就是高瀚宇的第一世，而揣着蛇蛋的执拗少年，原是天生天养的灵物。  
不知年岁，不知来处，无有名字。化作人形，是个冷峻到有些阴郁的青年僧人，满天神佛见了，都要道一声“撼宇尊者”。  
尊者无心，是不动的菩提，任疾风骤雨，或是和风煦日。  
尊者有大爱，大爱无情。  
生来佛法通明，万千载过去，撼宇尊者与人辩佛法三次，胜三次。  
然而第四次，那人间误入的小沙弥盘坐云台，怯懦却大声地说：“尊者无心，尊者无情，尊者大爱众生，却不爱众生。尊者不受六欲七情的磨折，如何能知凡俗人被六欲七情磨折的苦楚？既不知苦楚，如何渡苦楚？”  
尊者哑口无言。  
小沙弥叩跪再三，一步一个足印，离开仙音渺渺的云山。尊者在云巅里，见他受戒，见他长大，见他有苦，见他渡人的苦，见他死，见他终究慧根不及，不悟佛理，于轮回台前喝尽了汤水，投胎去也。  
尊者垂下眼睛，看世间众生，见草木虫蛇恣意，一朝一夕，一生一死，顺应天时，却有些不愿匍匐在地，终其一生。  
“八苦之味，我当一试。”  
尊者解了漫天流霞织就的袈裟，跃入尘寰。  
“我当轮回八世，一世一苦，八世归位，再看看我是爱众生，还是不爱众生。”  
第一世，他救了本该早死的季肖冰。  
却说季肖冰被高瀚宇孵化之后，心道人皆惧怕虫蛇，自己留下，怕不是要被乱棍打死，当夜便跑了，临走未曾忘记昂着头照照镜子，见自己是一条极为可爱的小蛇，鳞片全白，不带一点杂色，透光看晶莹剔透。  
好看。  
大凡刚刚开慧的兽畜，一旦得了恩惠，都想着报答，季肖冰也不例外。然而他不过一条小蛇，左思右想，唯有勤加修行才是，由是在西湖边寻了座无人小山头，钻来钻去竟找到一处山洞，宽绰洁净，就此住下，日日饮月华吞露水，五十来年过去，终于堪堪能够化形。  
那时高瀚宇的第一世已然死了。  
季肖冰下山遍寻不得，在城外找到新坟，坟上写着恩人的名字。  
那一瞬间，他似是悟了，又似是魔念缠身。回去自己的山头上，再不想这事情，只觉人生当真苦短，可千万得劝自己旁边修行的小花妖，莫要与人纠缠，否则徒增伤感。  
往后他便不怎么在意修为，整日懒洋洋的，夜里出去玩玩，也就罢了。  
他不知道高瀚宇的第二世遍访群山，远远瞥见他一眼，从此念念不忘，却无有回响，于妄念与梦境里，合上双眼。  
第三世、第四世……他总会与高瀚宇有些不能擦肩的交集，而他总也不能知晓。  
轮回越多，高瀚宇原本的法力便回来越多，而他属于人类的感情就越少。一世又一世，到第八世，只待寿终，便又是无心无情的撼宇尊者。  
然后西湖断桥上，高瀚宇遇到了季肖冰。  
那日季肖冰趁着春光好，出门买些新鲜青梅子泡酒，优哉游哉的，一侧走，一侧瞧路边小娘子们头上的珠花。他见那些小娘子个个用帕子掩住嘴唇，吃吃发笑，脸颊通红，便循着她们的视线一看。  
是个穿黑色僧袍的男人，颈上一串佛珠，个个龙眼大小，不知道什么木头做的，日光下闪烁金色纹理。他右手手腕上也有一条，却是赤金色泽。  
季肖冰咋舌。  
好个俊俏男人，做和尚可惜了。  
想罢，便往卖青梅的摊子那里走。  
他没留神，这僧人在竹笠下头，瞥了他一眼。  
季肖冰生平不曾做过伤天害理之事，因此身上全无恶业，并不惧怕佛光，故而十分坦然地与僧人擦家而过，撩起衣角，蹲在地上和商贩讨价还价起来。这些年他虽不曾专心修行，却也日日精进，原本就昳丽的容貌更是多了脱俗的光彩。那商贩见他好看，说话也中听，故而乐呵呵地多给了许多梅子。季肖冰拎了拎藤编篓，委实很重。  
他叹了口气，心想要是勤奋些，将五鬼搬运、缩地成寸一类的法术修炼到家就好了。  
正愁这沉重的梅子怎么搬回家，那黑衣僧人过来，低低开口。  
“施主要帮忙么？”  
季肖冰睁大眼睛。  
“我看施主从那处山上来，想必也要回那处山上去。我听闻山上有佛法遗迹，想去看看。”  
季肖冰说：“我在山上住了许多年，不曾见过什么佛法遗迹。”  
他是真心实意不想让这看着只有二十来岁的年轻僧人白白奔波。  
那僧人却坚持道：“眼见为实。”  
由是季肖冰将藤篓交给他，自己跟在后头，悠闲自得往山上去了。  
进山路不好走，僧人却不惧怕，单手提着青梅，不忘将挡路的枝条拨开，为季肖冰辟出一条好走的道。  
“小和尚，你叫什么？”  
“撼宇。”  
“瀚宇？”季肖冰重复一遍，笑了起来。“不像是法号。”  
“嗯。”  
高瀚宇心想：诸天神魔，还未有哪个，敢给我取法号。  
“这回实在辛苦你，等到了地方，我自有好处给你。”季肖冰盘算自己腌渍的蜜饯果干，心疼极了。秋天去山里采摘，跟鸟儿猴儿争食物，偏偏修成人身之后，连异种的语言也能听懂，仙人似的季肖冰用衣摆兜着野果子，听后面麻雀叫骂。——“你雀爷爷啄长虫的时候，你连个卵都不是！”季肖冰只好跑，拿袖子盖住脸，以防被成群的麻雀抓伤。  
“好处不必。”高瀚宇踏上石子路，这是季肖冰花了二十来年铺的，石头都是河里选出来圆润扁平的，又凉又滑，裸足踩着很舒服。  
“啊？”  
僧人放下青梅篓，抬手化出禅杖，杖尾落地，便有无数梵文法符冲天而起，编成罩子，将山头笼住。  
季肖冰心下一惊，抬头却见他双目金红，身后似有异兽金影。  
“贫僧也有些好处，想给施主。”


End file.
